


A model of our life is nothing like reality

by conehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: Clarke works in claymation and has been creating a piece to help her propose to Lexa- does she get to use it?this is basically domestic Clexa fluff





	A model of our life is nothing like reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExpensiveMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpensiveMagic/gifts).



Clarke does her best not to make any noise as she makes her way through the apartment, mindful of the time and the sleeping occupant. She grabs her pajamas and goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash off a long day of hunching over a set.

 

The creaking of the bedroom door has Clarke muttering a soft curse under her breath as she sees her girlfriend stirring in bed.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.”

  
  
“No, no I was waiting up for you,” Lexa says lifting herself up to her elbows while squinting in Clarkes direction.

 

  
“With the lights off and a pillow over your head?”

  
  
“I didn't say I was successful”

 

  
Clarke just smiles softly and finishes getting ready for bed before sliding in next to Lexa.

 

Lexa hums and curls herself into Clarke. “Mm how was your day?”  


 

“I'll tell you about it tomorrow, get some sleep" Clarke says kissing Lexa’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long for Lexa’s breathing to even out and Clarke let’s the sound of that lull her to sleep.

 

When Lexa’s alarm wakes them the the next morning, Clarke groans in protest, rolling onto her side and pulling the comforter over her head. “It’s too early”

 

“Go back to sleep, you still have an hour” Lexa says kissing the top of her head, Clarke pulls the blanket down long enough to get a real one.

 

“Mm, good day” She mumbles already drifting back to sleep, Lexa laughs softly as she finishes getting dressed. Throwing together a quick breakfast that she can eat on the train, Lexa turns on the slow cooker, writes a brief note to remind Clarke to go grocery shopping on her way home, and grabs her lunch before leaving.

 

******

 

“I’m going to ask Clarke to marry me tomorrow.” Lexa says between bites of pasta salad.

 

“What happened to waiting until spring when all the flowers are in bloom or whatever?”

 

Lexa shrugs “I don’t want to wait anymore, I’m ready for us to be engaged.”

 

“So how are you going to do it then?”  


 

“I haven’t decided yet, I know I need to think of something or I’d end up doing it while we we’re watching Hulu in sweatpants.”

 

“Well good luck coming up with a good idea in less than a day. I’m sure it’ll go well. She does love you right?”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Lexa says with an eye-roll.

 

*****

 

Clarke walks into the studio with an extra pep in her step. Today’s the day. After a late night of last minute frame adjusting, her years worth of extra work is finally done. Or at least it should be. She heads over to the one thing between her and a weekend of bliss. One person really.

   

“Morning, Monty.” she says, leaning her elbows on his desk.

  
“Hey Clarke,” he greets not meeting her eyes as he moves things around on his computer. “I already fixed all of the armatures, so you’re all set for molding.”

 

“Great, thanks. Anything else?” She prods knowing he’s trying to mess with her.

 

He grins, holding out a disc “Final edits and enhancements are complete, you even have a fancy title page”

 

  
She honest to god squeals as she hugs hum. “You're the best!”  


 

“Yeah yeah” He waves off “The final countdown can commence! You’re still doing it on Saturday right?”

 

  
“Yep, cooking her favorite meal and then when it’s time for a movie- BAM- I put this baby on and pull out the ring.”

 

 

“I can’t believe you have the patience to wait three more days, if it were me I’d do it tonight. Scratch that, if it were me, this wouldn’t even exist. You kinda set the bar impossibly high for everyone else”

 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke sighs contentedly, smiling down at the disc. “I still can't even believe it’s done. it's been such a long time coming”

 

  
“Tell me about it. I'm glad you two didn't break up or anything or all those free hours I gave you would have been a waste.” Monty jokes

 

  
“Eh we could've turned it into a short for something, still could actually. But did you ever believe we wouldn't make it?”

 

  
“No, you just started this basically a year ago and that's a long time to plan something like this out and you weren't even together for a year before you decided to start it.”

 

  
“Yeah, but it felt like a lot longer than that because we've known each other for so long and just because there wasn't a label we were practically already a couple.” Clarke points out

 

“Hey, I never doubted you. Trust me, a fool would be able to tell you two were going to make it. I wouldn’t have helped you otherwise. In fact” he spins in his chair grabbing a parcel from under his desk “I know you’ll have the film, but I wanted you to have something a little more tangible.”

 

She unwraps the paper and tries to stop the tears from forming, but hey it’s been a long time coming “My story boards, you had them framed?”

 

“And engraved. I don’t know anyone else who would put so much work into a proposal, I thought the whole process should be remembered. Plus they’re good statement pieces.”

 

“What have I told you about making me cry?” she asks with a laugh as she wipes her eyes.

 

“Hey, that frame glitch was not my fault!”

 

“A week’s worth of work went into those two seconds and they were flawless before they landed on your computer.” Clarke accuses lightly

 

“Let’s get back to the more important things shall we? Like proposing! You’re getting married!”

 

“She hasn’t said yes yet.”

 

“She would be stupid not to.”

 

Clarke looks down at the art work that basically details their life together. “Yeah, she would be.” she agrees with a laugh. “Thank you for this and for all of your help. I literally could not done this without you and I owe you for like eternity.”

 

“Just don’t tell whoever I end up with about this and bring those delicious cookies Lexa makes, in more and we’ll call it even.”

 

*****

 

The smell of whatever delicious meal Lexa put together, cooking in the crock pot is the first thing that greets her when she opens the door of their apartment.

 

She expects Lexa to be the second, but finds her too engrossed in a documentary- looking far too cozy wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket on the couch- to notice. Shaking her head, Clarke puts the groceries away, groaning every time she has to bend over. Still no movement from Lexa.

 

Leaning on the wall of the small entryway she watches Lexa’s eyes follow whatever information is being given to her with rapt attention. It’s a sight Clarke loves and could never get bored of. Well, until she’s had enough and wants attention.

 

“Hey babe!” she says just above her normal talking voice to ensure she gets her girlfriends attention.

  
Sure enough, Lexa’s head turns in her direction, eyes flicking to the clock and Clarke’s lack of shoes and coat, the TV pauses shortly after.

 

“Hey, how was your day?”  


Clarkes posture sags at the question “Ugh, I swear it feels like I have the back of an 80 year old.”

  
“Wow, I've missed like 10 birthdays then, it was only 70 last week” Lexa jokes

 

  
“Shut up” Clarke grumbles

 

  
“Get over here” Lexa gestures to the spot between her legs and Clarke’s never moved so fast in her life knowing what was coming. Lexa’s magic fingers start working out all of the knots atop of knots that her muscles form from a job that has her in a hunched position practically all day.

 

  
“God, you give the best back rubs!” She moans, her head lolling forward. “How was your day? did the deal go through?”

 

  
“I pushed it a day, I swear after the department cleanout  I'm working with a bunch of idiots. You'd think if you're working with millions of dollars you'd triple check all of your work, but no, one wrong decimal and everything is thrown off.”

 

  
“Just thinking about that makes my chest tight, I don’t know how you do it”

 

  
Lexa hums “When it's done right, everything is fine.” Lexa says moving onto rubbing Clarkes neck. “How’s your latest and greatest animation going? Can you tell me what it's about yet?” Lexa asks before tacking on “I won't tell.”

 

  
Clarke lets out a laugh. “Yeah, until my mom guilts you into spilling or you drink too much spiced wine. You know you only have one more slip before you're banned from ever knowing anything ever again.”

 

  
“I've learned my lesson. Avoid your mom at all costs.”

 

“Mhmm, we got a solid two minutes finished today.”

 

“I know I tell you this all the time, but your patience truly amazes me. I would never be able to spend so much time on something and not see immediate progress. You’re incredible”

 

“Don’t try to butter me up!”

 

“Come on,” lexa nudges her shoulder “you have to give me something!”

 

  
Clarke contemplates for a moment before coming up with an answer. “All I will say is that it involves animals.”

 

  
“Everything you've made has had animals in it!”

 

  
“That's all you get”

 

  
“I can't do anything to change your mind?” Lexa asks running her nose up Clarke’s neck while her hands work out an exceptionally sore spot in her lower back.

 

  
“Mm. Nope.” Clarke shakes her head.

 

  
“Nothing at all?” Lexa tempts, sucking lightly on Clarkes pulse point.

 

  
“Not one thing”

 

  
“Alright then." Lexa stops her heavenly ministrations on Clarkes back and stands from the couch.

 

  
“Hey! where are you going?”

 

  
Lexa shrugs “I'm hungry”

 

  
“What about my massage?” Clarke asks with a pout.

 

  
“You said there wasn't anything I could do!”

 

  
“To find out about my top secret projects! A back rub is because you love me!” Clarke protests

 

  
“Mm debatable, I was just trying to soften you up” Lexa teases

 

  
“I hate you” Clarke grumbles.

 

  
“No you don’t”

 

  
“Well I don’t like you right now.” Clarke amends getting up from her spot and moving towards the spare room.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

  
“To find that back massager you got me for christmas last year, it's not as good as your hands but it’ll get the job done." She blows a kiss at an affronted looking Lexa. “Better luck next time, babe.”

 

\----

 

“Are you going to have that thing on for the rest of the night?” Lexa asks when they find their way back to the couch after dinner.

 

“I might. I still have to make up for what I was so rudely denied earlier.”

 

“Just turn it off”

 

“No.”

 

“How am I supposed to take over with that thing in the way?”

 

Clarke eyes Lexa suspiciously. “I’m still not telling you anything.”

 

“Trust me, you’re more zipped tight than the Marvel actors. I know you won’t let anything slip.”

 

Satisfied with Lexa’s answer and more than pleased that she’ll get an actual massage now, Clarke tosses the electric one off to the side, letting Lexa’s fingers take its place.

 

“So, I was thinking” Lexa starts

 

“Oh boy, here it is”

 

“We haven’t been to Tony’s in awhile.”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“What do you say we go tomorrow?”

 

“Going out on a Thursday night, how wild.”

 

“Thought we could mix things up a bit from take out Thursdays.”

 

“Hey, as long as I’m not cooking I’m game.”

 

“Great! We have a reservation for 6:30.”

 

“Of course we do.”

 

******

 

_The next day_

 

“Good luck tonight Lexa, just remember you still have work tomorrow when you’re up all night celebrating.”  
  
“I still came in today didn’t I?”

 

“Gross.”

 

“You brought it up!

 

******

 

Dinner was amazing, good service, good food, good company, nothing could have been more perfect. And that’s why exactly Lexa didn’t propose at the restaurant. She wants something a little more them, a bit more intimate.

 

They’re walking along the river, arms linked together with their hands shoved into pockets to protect them from the still bitter air, when Lexa sees the perfect opportunity. Up ahead is a pavilion still covered in strands of lights from last weekends festival.

 

“Come on.” Lexa drags Clarke under it and listens to the music that can be heard coming from a nearby bistro. “Dance with me”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me” Lexa prompts, taking Clarke’s hands out of her pockets and wrapping them around her shoulders.

 

“There’s no one here.”

 

“So what?” Lexa asks, swaying them along to the tune. Clarke buries her face into Lexa’s neck, she says because it’s cold, but Lexa can feel her smile. She also knows Clarke won’t do something if she doesn’t want to.

 

They keep swaying back and forth and it’s only when Lexa starts to add a little foot work that Clarke protests.

 

“You know I have two left feet, I’m going to step on yours.”

 

“I have something that might help with that.” Lexa says trying not to let her nerves show.

 

“Oh really?”

 

Lexa unzips her coat a little, pulling out an envelope while making sure the little box stays in place, she hands it to Clarke.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it.”

 

She watches as Clarke pulls out the piece of paper and unfolds it, while she’s reading it Lexa takes the box out of her pocket.

 

“I don’t… a certificate for a first dance, dance lesson. Lexa, what-” Clarke’s stops mid sentence when she looks up to find Lexa holding a ring up to her.

 

“I had all of these plans, I was going to have this big speech prepared to talk about how incredible you are and how much having you in my life means to me, there was going to be a photographer and flowers- a lot of flowers- and a party after with our friends and family. Because I love you and wanted to give you something special, but then I realized what we have on our own is special and I couldn’t wait anymore. As much as I love calling you my girlfriend, I would love it even more if I could call you my wife. Will you marry me?”

 

Clarke can’t help the choked sob that comes out of her mouth or the tears that fall probably ruining her makeup. All she can do is nod.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Lexa beams and slides the ring onto Clarke’s finger before pulling her into a kiss that’s full of tears and smiles that eventually make it too hard to continue. Lexa stares at the newly decorated hand of her fiance, admiring her choice, watching it sparkle as it comes up and pushes her shoulder and wait what? “You bitch” Clarke shakes her head laughing and okay this is unexpected.

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“I can’t believe you!”

 

“What is happening right now?”

 

“You beat me too it!”

 

“What?”

 

“I was going to propose to you on Saturday!”

 

“Oh,” Realizing that they are in fact still engaged and Clarke is just upset that her thunder was stolen, Lexa relaxes and throws her arm around Clarke. “Sorry, love. I just couldn’t go another day without being able to call you my fiance. Why are you laughing?”

 

“It’s just- of course you were too impatient to wait and I could have done it yesterday and I put _a lot_ of work into it. I should have known this would happen.”

 

“I’m sure I would have loved whatever you had planned” Lexa tries to reassure a still laughing Clarke.

 

“I just can’t believe it.”

 

“What were you going to do?”

 

“I guess I can show you when we get home now.”

 

\-------

 

It takes less than two seconds to figure out why her proposal garnered that reaction out of Clarke and three seconds to feel slightly guilty about it.

 

Watching a little clay raccoon and lion recreate their life together from the moment they met in college (surprise they were roommates), through their years as “just friends” (they were also pining idiots), and finally them as a couple, ending with the lion holding the ring that is currently on her finger up to the raccoon with the words ‘Lexa will you marry me” displayed across the screen. Lexa is speechless.

 

“You made that for me?”

 

“Do you know anyone else named Lexa that I want to marry?”

 

“I’m surprised you still want to marry me after I ruined you’re proposal”

 

“Yeah, well, you have other redeeming qualities.”

 

“If I had known…”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes silencing her fiance with a kiss “That would go against the whole surprise thing, babe.”

 

“Mine looks kinda shit after this. We can tell people you proposed.”

 

“no, I liked it the way it happened. It was natural and it was you and I loved it. I said yes didn’t I?”

 

“Lord knows why, I would not have had the same reaction you did if I were you.”

 

“Lucky you then.”

 

“Yeah, lucky me. I get to marry you.” Lexa grins

 

“And I get to marry you. Maybe we'll just tell Monty I proposed though.” Clarke says causing them both to laugh.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Want to go have sex as an engaged couple?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> have a good weekend xx
> 
> **I have no idea if the spacing looks bad to you, I don't know what happened
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: coneheda


End file.
